eastern_wolves_and_western_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Uni
Uni is a young EVIL teen wolf! She has brown fur with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Uni used to be shy but now she's EVIL! Personality Formerly: Kind, shy, lonely, likes rain, hates bullies. Now: Betrayed Eastern Wolves, evil, not shy anymore. Packs Formerly: Flower Pack, Adoption Center Eastern wolves. Currently: Dusk wolves. History Four packs all wolves: The newest member: Uni is introduced as the newest member of Eastern Wolves! Sky is very nice to Uni. Uni says she's shy and Sky says it's ok. Sky bounded to the waterfall while Uni just walked there. Uni asks Sky where the den is and Sky leads her there. They go into the pack's snowy den and sit by the warm fire. Sky recommends that they should explore and Uni replies with, "Ok only for a day". They go outside and see the pack, Alpha. Uni gets nervous and her ears go down. One of the members of Alpha, Willow, sees them. Uni ask where are we. Sky replies with, "A stranger pack" Uni gets scared so they run! Sky says they should play at the waterpark so they do so. Fear of alpha: Uni runs towards the waterpark. Sky jumps into the water with her. Uni says this is fun and thanks for brining me here. Sky replies with, "Your welcome!" Sky swims around in the water with Uni. Uni says she's hungry but Sky ignores her and wants to see the other packs. Uni says, "Ok but... we don't know them" Sky replies with, "We will only look not talk" Uni whimpers. Sky and Uni run to the Alpha pack den. At the Alpha pack den they are lying down with music playing. Uni calls Sky a yard away from the Alpha pack and Sky heads to her. Uni says she's bored. Sky recommends that they should join Alpha! But Uni replies with, "NO!" Sky says, "Well if you don't really like Alpha let's go home. Uni changes the topic by saying, "I'm sleepy" They head to the pack den and sleep. Betrayal: Sky was walking around until she saw Uni, she greeted Uni but then Uni bites Sky and yells, "I BETRAYED YOU!" A white wolf called Lexialh was under Uni. Suddenly Lexialh jumps up getting back on four paws. Uni says, "I ALWAYS KNEW I WAS GOING TO BETRAY YOU!" Sky states that Uni is evil! A gray Nature Wolf circled around them. The Nature Wolf reveals her name as Night Time. Uni chants evilness all around! More wolves come to Uni, Sky, Night Time, and Lexialh. Sky growls an attack but Uni ignores her and looks for more members beside Night Time. Ari a Angel Wolf asks Uni what's she is doing. April and Winter asks Uni to adopt them and Uni says yes. To be continued. War: Uni walks out of the new Dusk Wolves pack den to see Sky. She tells her pups April and Winter to stay inside of the den. Sky runs in the den and sees Night Time. Uni remained at the entrance now Night Time with her. Sky runs over to see April and Winter, who are crouching on the ground. Sky runs back out to the entrance with Uni and Night Time, they had a little chat. Sky had noticed that April and Winter had been listening to their conversation. Sky went back to do some more chatting with Uni and Night Time. Sky runs to a tree where April and Winter are. The pups eyes start flashing red. While that was happening, Uni blew The War Horn! Uni declared war. The battle began. The war was crazy, four against one. The war got deeper into the den as it went on. The war went on for a long amount of time. Sky gave up, she retreated back to Eastern Wolves. Sky states that she will return. Uni healed her pack with her magic. Bee's Adventure For Peace Uni does not appear is this episode The Skyline Of Mind Reading Uni does not appear in this episode Battle And Battle Uni does not appear in this episode but her pack is mentioned in the description Something In A Dusky Clearing Coming soon! Category:Characters